


He broke up with me

by forthetaintedsorrows



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Emotional Hurt, Haikyuu - Freeform, Hurt, M/M, No Smut, idk why i wrote this, im just sad, mention of iwaizumi's parents, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 05:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13968549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthetaintedsorrows/pseuds/forthetaintedsorrows
Summary: You were red and you liked me 'cause I was blue,But you touched me and suddenly I was a lilac sky.And you decided purple just wasn't for you.





	He broke up with me

**Author's Note:**

> hi. idk if someone alrd had this fic in mind but this is based on a tweet of @juloogy. You can look it up by searching "he broke up with me a thread"
> 
> here's the link

Where do I start? We were just ordinary neighbors, ordinary childhood friends, ordinary students, ordinary classmates, ordinary volleyball players, ordinary and yet reckless teenagers who fell in love with each other and made the most out of it.

Even though we are just ordinary people, for me all the time we spent together were special—no, are special and will always be special because it was magical and it’s the reason why I keep on chasing for tomorrow.

Every day with him was extraordinary and how we fought the standards of the society, all those eyes who keep on judging our personality, we both fought furiously.

 

But you see, every battle comes to an end.

 

He broke up with me.

 

It all started to fall apart even before I noticed it. I never thought our lives would drastically change after high school. Choosing different universities, this big distance between us, those mails that were left seen or unreplied, not seeing each other for weeks, for months, and even for a year—it changed something, and that something is his feelings towards me.

Of course it didn’t bother me because all this time we trusted and relied with each other. Our bond, our relationship is unbreakable… or so I thought.

Then at last, the day where we can finally talk and meet came. I decided to pay him a visit on his apartment. He picked me up at the train station, we stopped by at our favorite ramen shop and ate, we went shopping and bought groceries for our dinner, we talked, and we laughed just like the old times.

It was really wonderful because I missed him so much that I didn’t mind the place and went to him running excitedly and hugged him the moment he appeared in front of me.

When the night came, he cooked our dinner and I patiently waited for him to finish. Somehow, it was quiet and for the first time in my whole life it bothered me. We shared a lot of silence, both comfortable and awkward, but this one is different. I know something’s up and how I wished my guess was wrong.

I decided to say something to break off the unpleasant mood. “Do you have plans tomorrow? We’re both free right? We could go—”

 

“Let’s break up.”

 

My mind went blank at the moment and I stopped from eating. I perfectly understood what he said but I decided to change the topic. “So how about we go to—”

“Tooru, didn’t you hear me? I said I wanted to break up with you. I’m tired, I just want everything to end. I made this day happy for you so it won’t be that painful when we go to our separate ways.”

I wanted to say something, anything, but I can’t. I was speechless at the moment. I lost my appetite, I felt so numb, and I can’t even process the words in my head properly. I wanted to ask him so many questions but I never did. I stayed there frozen and didn’t know what to do.

“I’m sorry Hajime. The food is really good but I suddenly lost my appetite. But don’t worry, I’ll wash the dishes for you.” I went and did it and there was a heavy silence that hung in the air. When I was already finished, I packed up my things and before I left his place, I talked to him. “Could you please do what you always do when I’m about to leave?”

He looked me with a questionable look written on his face for 10 seconds and he sighed. “Hajime, I promise you this will be the last time. I would never bother you or ask your family about your situation. I would never contact you again. You can change your number, you can block me, and when our paths crossed again, I would pretend like I didn’t know you or nothing happened between us. I promise, I will walk away quietly after this.”

He sighed for the second time and then he grabbed my hands and let our fingers intertwined. I smiled sweetly at him. His touch are always gentle and warm and I know that I would definitely miss this. When the thought hit me that this would be the last time, my smile turned into a bittersweet one.

We were approaching the door when he stopped and looked at me. He smiled at me, he hugged me tightly, and we stayed like that for ten minutes.

I hugged him back as tightly as I can and it lasted more than ten minutes. He cupped my face and planted a gentle kiss on my forehead and said, “I love you.” I mustered all my strength in order to hold back my tears and I am thankful that I was able to do it. I smiled at him even though it hurts so much because those eyes that were looking at me were empty, unlike before.

 

He kissed my left eye. “I love you.”

He kissed my right eye. “I love you.”

He kissed the tip of my nose. “I love you.”

He kissed my right cheek. “I love you.”

He kissed my left cheek. “I love you.”

He gave me a soft peck on the lips. “I love you, Tooru.”

He did all that just like how he always does it before I leave.

 

He smiled a little and before I knew it, he already let go of my hand. “I’m done. You can go now.”

 

I smiled at him softly. “I’m sorry for asking too much from you. Thank you for everything, Hajime.” With that, I left his room and walk straight towards the elevator. I was almost tempted to look back when I heard the door closing, but I’m glad I didn’t. While I was on the elevator, all the strength left in me withered and my tears started to flow continuously. I only realized that our relationship has ended and there would be no more tomorrows, no second chances.

My tears won’t stop no matter how hard I try. The tears that wanted to flow earlier while I was in his room suffocating came out freely just like a heavy rain—a long one at that.

I had been into a lot of relationships before the two of us happened, but he will always be my first love. That day when I realized how I really felt towards him, I thought we were destined for each other. Keyword: I thought. Now look at me crying from all this pain.

I was at the lobby when I saw the clock struck to twelve. I smiled bitterly and then muttered to myself, “Happy birthday, Trashykawa.” It was already July 20 when I left the building.

**Author's Note:**

> im really sorry, i suck at this. so uh, i just wanted to say that today is seijoh week lol (march 13-19)
> 
> anyway, thanks for dropping by!
> 
> P.S. i think the link i left in my notes is not working lol)


End file.
